Mai-Otome X Capcom - X and Zero's scenario
by TheEternalRival
Summary: The Maverick Hunters remained restless after the fall of Sigma. X and Zero are now asked to help the humans in Planet Earl to prevent any Maverick attacks. They must make sure Sigma's existence should be erased for good.


Mai-Otome X Capcom – X and Zero's scenario #1: **Cops From Outer Space**

* * *

P.S., I don't own any of the Mega Man series games and Mai-Otome. They belong to Capcom and Sunrise.

* * *

_**NOTE**__: All of these events take place after Mega Man X8._

* * *

Zero narrates the aftermath of Sigma's defeat. He speaks for what possible hardships await for the likes of him, X, and Axl.

"_Ever since we have ended Sigma's evil plans. I can't shake the feeling what's more where they came from… All Reploids are at peace now, and now I didn't expect there some Mavericks taking refuge on Earth, or might be in different planets._", as Zero reminisces the experiences of being a Maverick Hunter.

"_But… not on my watch! For as long as X, Axl, and myself are around; justice prevails. No matter what happens, even though the wheels of justice move slowly, it will always grind every being of evil to a pulp! As for X, I don't know why many Mavericks insult him for his unusual hesitation… But, is this how he deeply cares for the safety of his comrades? I guess I can't blame him though…_ "

X then appears while Zero looks on to Planet Earl.

"And all those sacrifices we made, wouldn't been nothing if you're not around, Zero.", the latter reminds Zero from all of their missions in the past and present.

"Seems you're the only one's doing the dirty work, X."

"Gimme a break, Zero. You've got yourself a lot of credit!"

"Still, the same old X…", Zero gloated.

* * *

After sharing each other's compliments, Alia summons the two Maverick Hunters into the control center.

"What's all the commotion, Alia?", asked X.

Alia explains their newest mission in a different planet. X, Zero, and Axl are tasked to protect the colonial planet Earl from possible Maverick attacks.

"The inhabitants of Earl are still unaware of Mavericks, I presume.", says Zero.

"Geez, it's better we can make a difference with this.", Axl butts in.

"Axl is right. Zero and I will try to make contact to any of the planet's inhabitants.", as X suggests that he and Zero will go on to Planet Earl. As for Axl, he needs to find another Hunter to join him; and for that, he decides to go to Earth to search any of his fellow Maverick Hunters.

Before heading to Earl, Alia had prepared all of X and Zero's weapons (from the entire Mega Man X series [i.e., X1 to X8].

"X, Zero, all of your weapons systems remained intact. So, you guys could provide more protection."

"Alright!", Zero shouted.

* * *

The two Maverick Hunters are now teleported straight to Planet Earl. Upon arriving, X and Zero witnessed a beauty dressed in a purple robe (Shizuru Viola) fighting a Mechaniloid.

"What the hell…?", asked Zero.

"Is that… a human!?", X, in surprise as they witnessed a human fighting a Mechaniloid.

*NOTE: This mechaniloid is the Eregion from Mega Man X4*

"That's the mechaniloid we saw in Sky Lagoon!", says X.

"Let's go help that human, X!"

"Roger!"

X converts into his Ultimate Armor, with Zero drawing out his Z-Saber. They engage the Eregion just like they did in X4. Shizuru was nearly pinned by the mechaniloid, it took a matter of seconds for X and Zero to assist.

"Are you alright?", X asks Shizuru.

"Are you policemen from outer space?", the latter asks in return.

"No! We're actually Maverick Hunters!", X insisted. The mechaniloid takes its frustration on X as it comes closer to them.

"X! Watch out!", as Zero manages to fend off the Eregion.

Shizuru manages to wrap up the Eregion with her Element extending its chains; unable to break free, it brought X and Zero time to deliver their final blows. X starts with the Nova Strike.

"Ittou-ryoudan… Genmu Zero!", as Zero finally launches the lethal, one-hit kill Genmurei.

*_**NOTE:**__ Ittou-ryoudan: Genmurei translates as the "One-Bladed Double Severing: Phantasm Zero". Which this implies that this art is for slicing an enemy in one strike_.*

* * *

After the boss fight, Shizuru thanked the two Maverick Hunters.

"I'm X. I'm a B-Rank Maverick Hunter. It's an honor to fight side-by-side with a human like you.", X introduces himself to Shizuru.

"Zero, SA-Rank Hunter. Nice meeting you, who is it…?", Zero does the same with X, and not to mention asking for Shizuru's name.

"Shizuru. Shizuru Viola, third of the Five columns in Garderobe. And I thought you two men are policemen from outer space."

"Actually, we're Reploids.", Zero responds.

"It's nice to have reinforcements who serve and protect for humanity. Come with me, the headmistress wants to talk to you in Garderobe.", as Shizuru asks the two Hunters as they head to Garderobe.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This chapter alludes the second part of the Sky Lagoon scene in Mega Man X4.

_**feel free to leave reviews and comments!**_


End file.
